1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to spin valve heads for magnetic storage systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for an extended self-pinned layer for a Current Perpendicular to Plane (CPP) head.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording is a key and invaluable segment of the information-processing industry. While the basic principles are one hundred years old for early tape devices, and over forty years old for magnetic hard disk drives, an influx of technical innovations continues to extend the storage capacity and performance of magnetic recording products. For hard disk drives, the areal density or density of written data bits on the magnetic medium has increased by a factor of more than two million since the first disk drive was applied to data storage. Since 1991, areal density has grown by a 60% compound growth rate, which is based on corresponding improvements in heads, media, drive electronics, and mechanics.
Magnetic recording heads have been considered the most significant factor in areal-density growth. The ability of the magnetic recording heads to both write and subsequently read magnetically recorded data from the medium at data densities well into the Gigabits per Square Inch (Gbits/in2) range gives hard disk drives the power to remain the dominant storage device for many years to come.
Important components of computing platforms are mass storage devices including magnetic disk and magnetic tape drives, where magnetic tape drives are popular, for example, in data backup applications. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm above the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly mounted on a slider that has an Air-Bearing Surface (ABS) between the slider and the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the magnetic disk when the magnetic disk is not rotating. However, when the magnetic disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent to the ABS causing the slider to ride on a cushion of air just above the surface of the rotating magnetic disk. The write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic data to and reading magnetic data from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the write and read functions.
A magnetoresistive (MR) sensor detects magnetic field signals through the resistance changes of a sensing element as a function of the strength and direction of magnetic flux being sensed by the sensing element. Conventional MR sensors, such as those used as MR read heads for reading data in magnetic recording disk and tape drives, operate on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect of the bulk magnetic material, which is typically a perm-alloy. A component of the read element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization direction in the read element and the direction of sense current through the read element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium, such as the magnetic disk in a magnetic disk drive, because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the read element, which in turn causes a change in resistance of the read element and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
In the past several years, prospects of increased storage capacity have been made possible by the discovery and development of sensors based on the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect, also known as the spin-valve effect. In the spin valve sensor, the GMR effect varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization of the pinned layer and the magnetization of the free layer. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium, or signal field, causes a change in the direction of magnetization of the free layer, which in turn causes a change in the resistance of the spin valve sensor and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
Magnetic sensors utilizing the GMR effect are found in mass storage devices such as, for example, magnetic disk and tape drives and are frequently referred to as spin-valve sensors. The spin-valve sensors being divided into two main categories, the Anti-FerroMagnetically (AFM) pinned spin valve and the self-pinned spin valve. An AFM pinned spin valve comprises a sandwiched structure consisting of two ferromagnetic layers separated by a thin non-ferromagnetic layer. One of the ferromagnetic layers is called the pinned layer because it is magnetically pinned or oriented in a fixed and unchanging direction by an adjacent AFM layer, commonly referred to as the pinning layer, which pins the magnetic orientation of the pinned layer through anti-ferromagnetic exchange coupling. The other ferromagnetic layer is called the free or sensing layer because the magnetization is allowed to rotate in response to the presence of external magnetic fields.
In the self-pinned spin valve, the magnetic moment of the pinned layer is pinned in the fabrication process, i.e.—the magnetic moment is set by the specific thickness and composition of the film. The self-pinned layer may be formed of a single layer of a single material or may be a composite layer structure of multiple materials. It is noteworthy that a self-pinned spin valve requires no additional external layers applied adjacent thereto to maintain a desired magnetic orientation and, therefore, is considered to be an improvement over the anti-ferromagnetically pinned spin valve.
Recent hard disk drive designs have utilized the Current In-Plane (CIP) head, where the sense current travels between the magnetic shields parallel to the sensor plate. Such a design yields optimism to suffice up to areal densities close to 100 Gbits/in2, however, research efforts continue to find even better read heads so that areal densities may be boosted into the many hundreds of Gbits/in2 range.
One such discovery is the Current Perpendicular to Plane (CPP) head, whereby the sense current travels from one magnetic shield to the other, perpendicular to the sensor plate. The CPP head provides an advantage over the CIP head because as the sensor size becomes smaller, the output voltage of a CPP head becomes larger, thus providing an output voltage that is inversely proportional to the square root of the sensor area.
One of the candidates for realizing high sensitivity using the CPP structure is the Tunnel-Magneto-Resistive (TMR) head. In a TMR head, the magnitude of the tunneling current, in the gap between two ferromagnetic metals, is dependent upon the electron's spin directions or polarizations. The TMR head, however, has several disadvantages including a large resistance due to the barrier layer, which limits the operating frequency and makes the Johnson and Shot noise high. A breakthrough in fabrication technology is thus required to lower the resistance of the barrier layer before the TMR head becomes a viable CPP option.
Another candidate for the CPP structure uses a multilayer GMR structure that exhibits a large output signal, but has other problems such as the generation of hysteresis and the magnetic domains of their read elements are difficult to control. Moreover, if in-gap type read heads are used for high-density recording, the sensor films must be thinner than the read gap.
Other candidates for the CPP structure use a Spin Valve (SV) arrangement for ultra-high density recording. However, the MR ratio of a CPP element having a conventional SV is a very low percentage and its output voltage, which is related to the resistance change, is too low.
It can be seen therefore, that there is a need for an improved CPP head structure utilizing the SV that exhibits an increased magnetoresistance change, while maintaining control of its magnetic domain.